Dressing The Bladebreakers
by Little A Granger
Summary: Why is Kai wearing a black tank top with the words, 'you're gorgeous' hand written across it? His teammates keep probing him with questions, but Tyson soon spills the beans and blows his cover. [TysonxOC & KaixOC]
1. Chapter 1

~Dressing The Bladebreakers~

.Dedicated to Blade-Revolutions [ **Harmonized** ].

Summary: _Why is Kai wearing a black tank top with the words, 'you're gorgeous' hand written across it? His teammates keep probing him with questions, but Tyson soon spills the beans and blows his cover. [TysonxOC & KaixOC]. Genre: Humor. _

* * *

"You look pretty good in that tank top Kai."

Judging by the quiet response from his captain, Ray could sense that he was uncomfortable with the genuine compliment. So he decided to interrogate further to get an explanation from the grouch.

"Was it a gift from someone?"

Kai huffed, "Urgh. Lyla made it for me."

His tone was so blunt that Ray could physically experience the sour aftertaste that was now lingering within the atmosphere. Luckily, it was just the two of them in tournament locker room, so Kai didn't feel the need to run a mile with his pride dangling somewhere between his legs.

A twist of humour pulsed through the Drigger wielders chest. In fact, it was so overwhelming that the he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat without choking out loud. He'd lost his self control at this point and Kai clearly wasn't impressed with his teammates reaction.

The Russian then shot him a cold squint and he folded his muscular arms across his chest. _'Guess who is running a 100 laps tomorrow? Fuck you Ray.'~_

"Lyla…?" The dark haired Nekojin was still cough "Are you really going to wear that during your tournament match against The Majestics?"

"I don't have a choice." Kai sealed his eyelids shut and he growled impatiently, "And don't ask me why..."

' _Oh that girl has got him good. I'm so happy for her.'~_ Ray concluded to himself. Still, he did as Kai had requested, he didn't ask about Lyla's blackmail technique.

Instead he let someone else do it.

Max walked into the backstage room with his toned arms wrapped around a few portions of snacks and drinks. He'd originally planned to share them out with the other members of the team (aka Tyson), so that no one ' _lost_ ' a beyblade match with an empty stomach. This cool tradition was something that most of the Bladebreakers now followed, especially as Max and Tyson could never concentrate on a serious match with the sound of their stomachs growling aggressively.

However, Max soon got distracted from that thought when he caught a glimpse of just what his captain was wearing. "I'm loving the new gear Kai. Did you sign a new fashion designer deal or something?" The Draciel wielder innocently praised with his eyes lighting up with excitement. He just couldn't wait to hear the explanation behind this sudden change, after all, it was so unlike Kai to wear something this unpredictable.

Ray sniggered, "Pft. He wishes."

"Fuck you Ray." Kai finally spat out what he had been holding back. "And were is Tyson? Our match starts in 30 minutes."

Clueless about what just happened. Max placed down the snacks and drinks onto the bench before casually replying, "Tyson got caught up with something. Oh, don't worry. The guy will pop by to pinch some snacks before heading out to blade." He covered his best friends tracks to protect him from receiving a bollocking from Kai.

"That's if there is any snacks left for him." Winked Ray as he sat down beside Max on the bench to help himself to some of the treats. "His loss."

Still, Max just couldn't stop peeking at the Dranzer wielder. It was so odd to see him wearing such a fashion. A black tank t-shirt with the words hand written across it: ' **You're gorgeous**.' It looked so awesome because Kai was wearing the product, but if someone else was to wear it…. Well. It was debatable.

After a few minutes, Kai opened his eyes to take a brief glimpse of his teammates who were still staring at him as they were eating their snacks. "Will you just stop..." He bluntly hissed with Max attempting to speak over him.

"I'm sorry Kai, I just can't get over what I am seeing..."

But Max didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence because a two familiar faces had walked in to save everyone from the awkward tension.

"Guys, guys, check out my t-shirt that my girlfriend made me..." Tyson removed his red jacket and gave everyone a modelling pose. He was wearing the same black tank t-shirt as Kai, but the hand written phrase was totally different. Tyson read it aloud and pointed his index finger across his chest, "Champions do it better."

Ray's jaw dropped and Max's body stiffened.

"Don't ask him what it insinuates." Kenny sighed and hugged Dizzy tightly against his chest, "I have had to leave my laptop closed because Dizzy won't stop asking him some awkward questions."

"Pft, that machine is just jealous that I can get some." Tyson mocked cockily as he placed his jacket back on. "My girlfriend said that her and Lyla have been talking about opening up a clothing line…" The champion finally acknowledged Kai's appearance and lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh wow. You got dragged into this too huh?"

Ray and Max were on the floor laughing at this point, and Kai's pride had shattered when Tyson finally spat out the truth that was lingering behind this fashion change. He really wanted to keep this on the down low, but that clearly wasn't going to happen when Tyson had such a big mouth.

"Guys. I hate to be the party pooper, but I need you to listen to your game plans before we go up against The Majestics." A sweat drop then formed in the corner of The Chief's forehead as his teammates were still on the floor laughing their heads off, "Guys! I'm being serious!"

"Forget it Kenny." Snapped the blue haired Russian. "Nobody is going to listen."

"I will listen once I have finished these snacks. I can't believe you started the food ritual without me guys!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly as he rushed over to the bench to stuff his pie hole. "Oh I love food. But really Max? You brought some popcorn? You cheapskate. Where's all the burgers and hotdogs?"

* * *

 **A/N:** This idea hit me last night when I was listening to the radio whilst cleaning the house. A song came on and a plot bunny just smacked me in the face out of nowhere. So I am a little keen to find out what you all think about this random idea. Of course, this piece is dedicated to my partner in crime, my fellow libra, Harmonized – I love you dude :). Thanks for being such an awesome buddy **\- Granger~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dressing The Bladebreakers  
~Advertisements~**

"So Tyson, The Bladebreakers had a smashing win against the Majestics." The television host just had paused as the flamboyant crowd began to celebrate their idols victory. They were so overpowering that the entertainer couldn't get a word in for another two minutes. "Aha, I think we have some Bladebreaker fans in the house!"

With so many emotions mixing deep inside the over-confident male's heart, Tyson struggled to register them all at once. He wanted to cry, cheer and then high-five every single soul in the crowd.

But to keep his cool in front of the live television camera, Tyson just heroically posed like a legend who wasn't prepared to give up his title anytime soon. The Japanese male stuck up his thumb and flashed the crowd his hungry grin. Oh, and don't forget that seductive wink.

Not only did this send the fans into over drive, but the host was slowly losing his shit. That dazzling smile was blocking so many impatient curses. However, the entertainer was aware of the fact that he had to take back the control to steer the show into the right direction, so he addressed a fan in the audience and forced the camera onto the individual.

"See, this is what we need to talk about Tyson." The glamorous suited male announced in a friend tone, "Look at what this adoring fan of yours is wearing. It strangely looks identical to the one that you wore today in the beyblade stadium."

Locking his teddy bear brown eyes onto the young man who was waving frantically at the stage, Tyson couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that his ego had just grown two sizes bigger. His grin grew bigger and his pupils narrowed.

"Holy cow! You look amazing in that gear dude!" The Dragoon weidler complimented whole-heartedly, "Like seriously, I must make this t-shirt look awesome if you guys are wearing it to."

A sweat drop appeared into the corner of the hosts forehead, yet the fan just blew kisses at his hero, Tyson.

"Aw man, I hope my girlfriend and Lyla are watching this because they are the ones who designed this gear." Tyson stated before pulling out his mobile to hand it over to the host. "Take a photo of me and this dude will ya."

xXx

"Wow, Tyson is literally dominating that show." A Cheshire grin was glued to Lyla's peached lips as she was so pleased to see how well that Tyson was marketing their product. "He really is the man for the job when it comes to getting peoples attention."

"Unlike your boyfriend." Aurora winked playfully whilst sticking out her tongue, "He just stands in the spotlight looking pretty because he knows that you will reward him one way or another." The blonde then looked back towards the television screen that was sitting in the dojo lounge and smirked, "He is probably the best marketing tool since the deal with Chanel No5 and Marilyn Monroe."

Lyla raised her eyebrows and she shrugged it off. "Speaking of marketing tools. We could get the entire gang involved because I designed some more 'gear' for the other teammates to wear. But I need your opinion on them first." She explained as she opened up her hang bag to pull out her doodle book and pencil.

Yet when she looked at her friends priceless reaction, Lyla took a deep breath to brace herself for the next sentence that was about to leave Aurora's glossed lips. Lyla could never prepare herself enough for the unpredictable sentences that the blonde would spit out.

"I'm so glad that you said that because I was thinking the same thing too. My sketches are in my doodle book. Let's exchange them and drew up a final draft for the boys."

"That is pretty cool." The brunette chirped, "I have a pretty cute idea for Kenny."

"Oh really? You wait till you see what I have designed for Max." Aurora winked optimistically, "He's going to steal the show."

 **xXx**

Adjusting his black t-shirt as he stepped out of the dojo bathroom, the blond American gazed his innocent blue eyes over to his teammates to study their immediate reactions one by one.

Kai looked like he didn't give a rats arse as he was too busy typing up an email to his grandfather on his mobile phone. However, Tyson was a different story. The Granger stood in the corridor twitching like a kettle that was over boiling.

.But onto the others.

Ray's jaw flew open.

Yet Kenny was adjusting his glasses to make sure that he'd read the hand-written phrase right. "The underdog?" The chief tilted his head aside, "What do the girls mean by that statement?"

"You literally just read my mind Kenny." Tyson sulked with his hands dug deep into his dark jean pockets, "I have a feeling that the meaning behind it will be interesting."

Kenny did the honors of stating the obvious, "It could mean anything."

But it was Dizzy who broke the ice. "I think the creator of that t-shirt knows that Max is the guy to look out for when it comes to the sport of beyblade." She clearly didn't care about the aftermath that was about to explode before her dashcam.

Even Kai had raised his head to look take a second glimpse of Max, who was slightly torn between showing off and feeling on edge. ' _Lyla better not have created that t-shirt._ ' - The Russian bluenette concluded to himself whilst still remaining quiet.

"Urgh, what does your gear say Ray?" Tyson huffed, trying to change the topic slightly. "Does it say ' _Ray Of Sunshine_?'"

"Funnily enough, it doesn't." The Drigger wielder rolled his eyes and placed his t-shirt into his trouser pocket, "I don't think I will be taking part in this catwalk fashion parade guys. I have a match to focus on..."

"Oh come on Ray. You have to show us now." Tyson squinted and pointed to Kai, "It can't be any worse than his t-shirt surely."

The team captain then fired his rival a subtle 'fuck you' glare before returning his attention back to his business email on his mobile phone.

"Well… Come on then Ray. We are might as well see what the girls have designed for you." Max encouraged in a calm gesture, "I'm not sure what the meaning means behind my t-shirt. But it's growing on me. I kinda feel like I have been acknowledged by a fanbase that I didn't know existed. I mean, me, an underdog? I never expected that..."

"Come on Ray, show us your t-shirt before I put him in his place." Tyson was getting impatient, "I mean why the hell did the girls give you that t-shirt Max!?"

"I'm cute yet dangerous" Max smirked. "Hey, when you do find out the true meaning behind this t-shirt. Please let me know dude."

"Urghhhh…." Tyson twitched, "Ray!"

Set on his decision, the dark haired Asian nodded a no and turned his back to his teammates. "I am going to phone Lee. Have fun guys." He waved a carefree goodbye before making his way out of the corridor to leave the boys be.

That's when all their heads shifted towards Kenny. Max nudged him and spared him an encouraging smile. "You better scoot into the bathroom and put on your t-shirt before someone throws his toys out of the pram." He chuckled with a sweat drop appearing into the corner of his forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly didn't wanna stop writing this, but I have to go to bed xD. I feel so much better now that I have got some positive vibes flaring through my negative mind. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this creation, let me know what you think with a cheeky review. Plus! A huge thank you to Fyrua for the amazing artwork, you are such a babe! - Granger~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dressing The Bladebre'akers  
~The T-shirt Brand Develops~**

Walking into each room was now Kai's new worst nightmare.

He would peek his head through the doorframe to constantly scan his crimson eyes around the surroundings to reassure him that this one particular teammate wasn't present. **Ray~**

For days now the Drigger wielder had been eating away at Kai's pride for wearing that ' **Gorgeous** ' t-shirt.

But just as the Russian took one footstep into the quiet surroundings, the Asian blader would always appear from a direction that Kai could never predict.

His teammate would casually pass his captain with no expression written on his face. Ray was so good at pulling a pokerface and this was very concerning for the Dranzer wielder, especially as he would always question if Ray was going to rile him or not.

Yet just when Kai was convinced that he was in clear because Ray had walked past him without whispering a single syllable to him. He walked across the room to hear Ray peek his head back around the corner and say loudly, "Or should I say. Good morning ' **Gorgeous**.'"

An aggressive growl then flared through Kai's dry lips and his body went into a defensive state. "I will end you Ray. Just you wait. If I don't kill you with the thousand laps, then I will find another method. Just you watch." He promised himself in a quiet tone as he then continued to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Still, Kai had no idea that the worst was about to come. This 'gorgeous' phase was about to catch on to everyone within the Beyblade Industry. In fact, it even reached across the globe to his ex-teammates in Russia.

 _Uh-oh._

A brief vibration signalled from deep within his trouser pocket to indicate that his mobile phone had received a text message from somebody. Without really thinking about it; Kai stopped on the spot to pull the gadget to his view.

Weirdly, it was a text message from Tala and this puzzled the Hiwatari.

' _What the fuck does he want?'_ \- The Bladebreaker captain then opened the file and instantly regretted it.

' _You're not the only gorgeous one in this industry, Hiwatari.'_ \- It was an image of Bryan wearing the exact same t-shirt that Lyla had dressed Kai in. _'P.S: You're going down in the next round. And tell your little girlfriend to send us some designs for us to catwalk in too, Bryan wants them.'_

"Urghhh..." The Dranzer wielder hissed in frustration before shoving his mobile phone back into his pocket. "What a bunch of wankers."

* * *

"You told him the names of our designs?!" Lyla's heart skipped a beat and her muscles tensed. "Oh no."

 _This clearly was a disaster waiting to happen._

"Nah, don't worry about that. I have told Tyson that Ray's t-shirt is ' _Ray of sunshine_.' So he doesn't blow our cover when we hand out the t-shirts." Aurora winked, "I love him but his big mouth is difficult to restrain sometimes."

"Like yours then?" Lyla teased, "Kai told me that he's worse when he's drunk. Like, did you know that when they last went to a local bar not too long ago. Tyson got drunk and blurted out their game tactics. Of course, the rival team were only sitting in the corner, listening in on everything."

The blonde was chuckling at this point as she was fetching the next set of t-shirts from the wardrobe rails. Lyla's bedroom was so organised compared to Aurora's; thus this would explain why the fashion workshop was predominately located here. Lyla had to keep the location clean because she was secretly paranoid about what Kai would think. She would hate for him to think negatively of her.

However. Aurora then spun on her heel and raised an eyebrow at Lyla. "You see Ray as ' **Boyfriend Material'**?"

"Well yea. I haven't met a single girl who would turn down Ray. But I thought it suited him more than, 'Baby Daddy Material.' So I stuck with that. I think it." The dark haired female explained with a light blush appearing over her cheeks, "Of course, he is second to Kai in my view. Maybe even third with Tala in the picture..."

Aurora nodded confidently and then held up her t-shirt design. "I personally see him as ' **The** **A** **b Master.** ' Have you seen him meditation whilst he's shirtless?!" She announced with her eyes glistening excitedly.

Lyla then just burst out laughing and pinched the end of her nose. "There is no way that he is going to wear that. Ray is a very honourable and traditional guy. But he does have a good body." She explained whilst skimming her eyes over the T-shirt creations that Aurora was holding in hands.

"I don't care what he is. He's wearing this t-shirt to become **The** **Ab Master**." Aurora winked, "I'm just as stubborn as the champion himself. But if all else fails, he MUST wear your t-shirt and become the **Boyfriend Material**."

"I can't wait to see his face when we offer him the choice." Lyla brushed her hands over her design and smiled proudly, "I really can't believe this is happening. It's so exciting."

* * *

' **I am Beyblade.'**

"I don't get that t-shirt." Max tilted his head aside and dug his hands into his green trouser pockets. He really couldn't get his head around the text on Kenny's t-shirt. "Do you think this is another one of the girls riddles?"

"No, I just think that my girlfriend is winding me up." Tyson twitched whilst sticking his nose up in the air. He was secretly so annoyed about the fact that Aurora had been lying to him about the t-shirt logos. "I mean come on. I am the world champion. So I am ' **Beyblade** ' right?"

"Er, no. Tyson. I think the girls are trying to say that I pretty much 'know everything' about Beyblade. I mean, I have helped you reach limits that were only told in mythical tales." Kenny was quite proud of the quote that was pinned against his name. "Wow, I have never felt so self conscious yet excited to wear something."

"Oooh so that's what it means." Max wrapped his arm around Kenny and smiled, "You look pretty sweet in that gear Kenny. You should definitely wear it to the next match. I'm going to wear mine anyways."

Kenny's became figure went rigid and his heart skipped a beat. "Oh I dunno Max. I think it will cause too much of a scene. Besides, Beyblade Dome is a place for beyblading. It's not a catwalk." He expressed in an honest tone whilst adjusting his glasses.

But we all know that the geeky brunette was trying to squirm out the opportunity of drawing some attention to himself~

"Speaking of which, we need to go over our game plan for the next match." Kenny announced, "It's important that we keep practising this so we can win. You guys know that."

Everyone was listening, until they realised that Kai wasn't in the room. The could strangely hear him sniggering in the next room and this instantly made everyone curious as to what could make the Russian smile.

The Granger mumbled with a sweat drop appearing in the corner of his head, "What the hell is he laughing at?"

Tyson peeked into the kitchen with Kenny and Max. Strangely, the sight that they witnessed didn't disappoint them. Their captain had turned around and to hold up the two t-shirts that the girls had designed for Ray.

"Do you think he is 'Boyfriend Material?' Or 'The Ab Master.'" Kai mocked. "No wonder he won't put them on."

It felt so amazing to finally get back at the Drigger wielder, especially as Ray had been winding Kai up about this fashion brand idea since the very first day. _'The bastard will be wearing one of these t-shirts or I am flying him back to China so he can crawl back to his lame team.'~_

Max broke out into a howl of laughter, yet Kenny just didn't know where to put his face. Tyson on the other hand just stared at the t-shirts like he was a deep in headlights.

"Why is he boyfriend material and were not?" Tyson blinked, "Oh man. I so would wear those t-shirts."

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be focused entirely on getting Ray into those t-shirts and trust me when I say that Lyla and Aurora have a sneak plan of action ;). Funnily enough, it involves Mariah. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me with this fic over the past few weeks. It's been amazing to finally write something that most people can crack a smile to because that's all that matters to me – making my fandom smile. Below I have added some 'out-takes' because these are moments I wanted to add into the fic but I just can't find the space within the plot. So enjoy them too and let me know what you thought of the fic. I'm sorry if my grammar or sentence structure doesn't make sense, I literally haven't been up for very long and I am still drinking my first cup of coffee xD. I promise that I will go over this piece to edit it properly - **Granger~**

* * *

 **~Out-takes~**

 **1**

"You can't let him wear that!" Lyla shrieked with her face going pale, "I know being provocative is a good way to grab someones attention. But that is just crossing a whole new line Aurora."

Not impressed with her co-workers honesty. Yet she took the point onboard and sulked briefly. "I was hoping you would want Kai to wear one too. We could change the word 'Champions' to 'Captains.' It would really spread like a wildfire then. I mean, we could give out a freebie to all the team captains." Aurora was doing her best to persuade Lyla into her direction, especially as the blonde loved the idea of being provocative to snatch the attention of the press.

But it just didn't work.

As much as the blushing girl wanted to steer down that road, she resisted the overwhelming urge to cave in. Instead, Lyla just held her head up high and cleared her throat, "Then all the team captains will 'fuck best.' Aurora no, we just can't. It's going to cause trouble."

"Fine." The British girl sighed as screwed up the designer piece on the desk, "Maybe I need to tone it down a bit then."

Lyla then sighed in relief and replied bluntly, "Abit? Aurora, you need to tone it down a lot!"

' _Champion's Fuck Best.' Hmm, tone it down? Well, what about 'Champion's do it better?'_ \- Aurora concluded to herself as she began to design up the next t-shirt


	4. Chapter 4

**.Dressing The Bladebreakers.  
~Dragging Other People Into The Spotlight~**

' **Champions know how to fuck.'**

Max didn't know where to put his face as he read the text across Tyson's t-shirt. It was clearly a new design by the girls, but why did the Granger feel the need to change his personalised design? Was it because everyone else had a more unique blueprint attached to their name? Or did he just generally give his girlfriend an earache for not making his t-shirt the 'best' out the whole clothing line.

'Yea, that sounds about right.' - The American sighed and then placed on his calm face as Tyson greeted him with a cocky gesture written all over his body language. He clearly was loving all the attention that he was receiving for this provoking t-shirt.

"It looks swell dude." Max complimented. He stuck up his thumb and then flashed his friend a comforting smile. "I bet that t-shirt is the best seller in the line huh?"

"Pft, nope. This t-shirt turned out to be a gift from Aurora because the main sponsor of their material refused to allow such a phrase to be featured in their shops." The Dragoon wielder answered with his hands sliding into his jean pockets, "So this officially is a rare item."

"You mean it is more like a rejected piece." Ray muttered as he casually walked past his two teammates who were standing in the corridor. "Unlucky Tyson."

Tyson's heart then skipped a beat, yet his pride began to search for a first aid kit. He was so shocked to hear Ray dish out such a bitchy comment. But when the champion gazed his chestnut brown eyes over to the Drigger wielder, he quickly clicked on to what was going on here.

The girls had finally got Ray in his t-shirt!

' **The Ab Master.'**

"Oh man." The penny had dropped for Max too. He had to take a deep breath to swallow his laugh. "What finally convinced you to wear the gear then Ray?"

* * *

"I can't make Ray do anything if he doesn't want too. Besides, I wouldn't want him to wear some silly t-shirt anyways." Mariah barked in temper. "Why would I want to advertise my boyfriends abs for all the girls to look at!?"

The pinkette was so wound up that some steam was flaring from her ears. "Why don't you two go and get your boyfriends to wear the t-shirt instead? And stop looking at my boyfriends body when I am not around whilst you're at it!" She concluded with her fists clenching up tightly.

Mariah really wasn't willing to negotiate with her beyblade companions.

But Aurora wasn't having none of it. She folded her toned arms and then turned her full attention over to her fashionable partner in crime, Lyla. "Take it easy on her won't you." The blonde encouraged with a sour tone echoing within her voice.

Lyla then sighed as she prepared her beyblade launcher. "I do think that Mariah has a point here Aurora. I mean, I probably wouldn't appreciate a girl designing a t-shirt for my boyfriend because she has been drooling over his body..." The dark haired female then felt her eyes widen as she watched Aurora's jaw fly towards the floor.

"Are you being serious!?" The British girl protested whilst stomping her feet, "Have you seen my boyfriends abs?! They're solid!"

"Solid as a twig more like." Mariah muttered under her breath, "I'm glad Ray won't wear one of those silly designs."

Lyla then repeated in a bitter voice, "Silly designs?" Her pride jump into the drivers seat as that comment slowly sunk into her self consciousness.

'Yea, I'm going to kick her ass.' - Lyla concluded as she aimed her launcher into Mariah's direction. "If you win, I will leave you and Ray alone. But if I win; you will have to tell Ray to put on his gear and join the catwalk with his teammates."

The White Tiger teammate turned around on her heel and stubbornly shrugged. "I said I will have no part in this. It's not fair on Ray..." She was interrupted by a

"It sounds to me like you are just coming out with some rubbish excuses to avoid Lyla in the dish." Aurora wriggled her eyebrows and then drew up a devilish smile on to her glossed lips, "What's the matter Mariah? Are you too scared to face the leagues top female blader?"

"What! Don't you try that dirty trick on me." Mariah hissed, "But no, I'm not afraid to take you both down! Bring it on girls."

"What the hell..." Lyla blinked, "Wow, it actually worked."

"I know right. That 'dirty trick' works on any opponent. Seriously, you should try it more often." Aurora winked at her teammate as she tip-toed to the side lines to get out the way, "I always call Max a chicken when he declines me a rematch. Anyways, focus on the game and win the match! We need Ray onboard!"

* * *

"Bahahahaha."

Tyson's laugh was so loud that all the neighbours within the street began to close their windows or turn up their televisions to drown out the irritating sound. They did adore the young male and they did see him as a potential friend for life as they had watched him grow up from a young age.

But the locals nearby couldn't help but embrace the days when Tyson and his friends were on a world tour again. Those were the days when the majority of Bey-City had some peace and quiet.

"Aurora and Lyla kicked Mariah's ass so now she's on your case about it!" The Japanese blader then wiped a tear of joy from the creases of his eyes, "Oh man, I never thought the two girls would be willing to play that dirty to get their way."

Max smiled and Ray started to sulk.

"It's not funny Tyson. Mariah doesn't take losing very well. She always beats herself up…"

"She sounds like a bigger sore loser than Kai is." Tyson stood up straight and rolled his eyes, "Jeez. But what is Mariah saying to you thats made you put on the t-shirt in the first place?"

' _I don't think anyone if a bigger sore loser than you Tyson.'_ \- Ray was counting to ten inside his head to prevent himself from saying something that he would later regret. But once the countdown was done, the Asian male shrugged and then blushed lightly.

Ray bluntly replied, "That's none of your concern..."

"Oooh I get it." Max wasn't oblivious to this type of material. He sneakily side stepped next to his friend and he nudged Ray playfully. "She's promised you some favours hasn't she?"

"No.." gasped Ray, "I agreed to wear the t-shirt, as long as we beyblade trained together."

"Aw that's sweet." The blond American stated, "Hey, that reminds me. What type of blader is Lyla anyways? I never see her and Kai train together anymore."

* * *

"Offensive." Lyla crouched down beside Kenny to watch how he was piecing her new beyblade equipment together. It looked so confusing yet so interesting to learn. The girl just couldn't wait to get the gist of all this technical equipment. "You have finally placed me into a category. That's pretty cool."

"I guess its pretty neat. However, you need to keep practising Lyla. I know this fashion project is a huge thing for you and Aurora. But you need to keep on top of your tricks and skills because they will begin to fade quicker than you think." Kenny then placed down her half built beyblade onto his desk and he pulled his laptop closer to show Lyla his data. "See, look at the graphs. Your power level is dropping a little."

"Oh dear..." A sweat drop then appeared in to the corner of Lyla's face. "I didn't think that my power would decrease that quickly. Perhaps you're right. I better take a little time off the fashion designing to practise with Kai again."

The Chief then placed his laptop back into his spot on the desk and he picked up her beyblade again to finish building it. "Yeaaa, about that. Kai hasn't been here for a few days and he hasn't really given us an explanation for his disappearance either. I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation to put our minds at ease." He confessed with his tone of voice sounding concern.

Lyla on the other hand wasn't worried. She just chuckled lightly and replied, "He's gone back to the Hiwatari mansion for a few days to take a break from Ray. Apparently Kai was so close to skinning the nekojn alive the other day because Ray said that, 'Kai didn't look **gorgeous** when he cracked a rare smile.' Yea, it's beginning to really irritate him. But I think that Kai should wear that t-shirt with pride because he really is **gorgeous**." She ranted with her eyes glistening like stars.

Kenny then switched off and uttered under his breath, "Well, with your new blades new design. Mariah won't be taking anymore chunks out of your beyblade. You should consider yourself lucky." He changed the subject in the most politest way possible.

* * *

 **'Hey 'gorgeous.' Where is Bryan's t-shirts? He's getting impatient.'**

The Hiwatari growled as the text message flashed across his mobile phone.

 **'Fuck off Tala and tell Bryan to get a life.'~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Aw I have spent an entire hour writing this out xD. I must go to bed now because I have work tomorrow dammnit! xD. But thank you so much Harmonized for the encouragement dude. This whole fic is dedicated to your awesomeness ;). I hope you're well my fellow libra - **Granger** ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Dressing The Bladebreakers  
.Don't Cha Wish You Had My T-shirt.**

"A package for Mr Kutznetsov."

The Blitzkrieg team leader then tilted his head at the intruder at the door as he shoved a gadget in his face, along with a plastic pen. For some reason, Tala couldn't take his ice blue predator eyes off the large parcel that the delivery man was holding.

' _What the fuck has Bryan ordered now?'_ \- The Russian asked himself whilst signing for the package. "I'm starting to think that I should tell you to send this back." Mr Valkov spoke in a blunt tone.

Seconds later, the shivering gentlemen then shoved the parcel into the Russians muscular arms before doing a runner into the ice cold storm that was blowing over the Russian training grounds. Seriously, it was like the man couldn't wait to get away from this abandoned army base because he was terrified of becoming more stiffer than the people whom lodged on this property.

However, once the package was brought inside. Bryan appeared from out of nowhere and he was wearing just a towel around his glistening wet figure. He had rushed out of the shower when he registered the sound of the Tala answering the door.

"You better not have sent my date away again." The silver haired male scratched the back of his neck. "It's been weeks since I had a good fix."

But he soon changed his trail of thought when his team leader then threw the oversized packed into bare his chest. Tala clearly wasn't impressed with his loyal friends statement, so he just cut to the chase to find out what the hell was going on here.

Tala snarled impatiently whilst folding his arms, "It's from the BBA. Open it."

A heavy gasp thrived from Bryan's lungs as the corners of the box had jabbed into his toned chest. 'That's gonna leave a bruise on my sexy abs.' - He huffed

"The BBA? This should be good." The silver haired male then placed the box onto the metallic floor and he tore open the seal to reveal the contents. A cheeky grin then began to draw itself across his dried lips as he took a brief moment to register just what exactly he was glancing at, "Oh, this is too fucking good to be true alright."

"Hum?" Tala went to step forward to get a better insight, but Bryan had saved him the journey. "Uh..."

He'd reached into the box to pull out a black t-shirt with the handwritten phrase embedded across the chest: **'The Bedroom Coach.'**

"I think Kai finally got sick of listening to us." Bryan sniggered as he held up the t-shirt across his torso. "Judging by the size of this one, it's mine."

Tala then dug further into the box to find another two t-shirts and it appeared that all the t-shirts had different phrases written across them. Funnily enough, the designs weren't up to scratch in terms of Tala's expectations.

' **Let's get down. Further than Australia'**

"Uh..." The Valkov asked with a sweat drop appearing in the corner of his forehead. "What the hell does that mean!?"

"Holy hell." Bryan's little snigger then escalated into a full blown filthy laugh. "I think your standards are lower than Australia. You might wanna return your t-shirt Tala."

Shrugging off the bitchy comment, Tala just changed the topic to something less sensitive. After all, it was no secret to his team that he was still a virgin.

"Pft, you should see what Spencer's says."

' **Big Guns With Experience.'**

Peeking into the room to find out what he had been missing, the blond Russian then raised an eyebrow at his teammates and tilted his head. "Those girls know how to impress huh?" Spencer beamed with pride as he caught a glimpse of his t-shirt.

"Look guys. There's another small package in here with a note on top of it." Bryan barged past his captain to pick out the item. He clearly was more keen to read it because it was addressed to Tala. "Tala, we know your t-shirt is personal. So we offered you an alternative."

The Worlborg beholder then snatched the package out of his best friends hands and inhaled some oxygen to sustain his 'excitement.' Still, he opened the small gift and revealed his new t-shirt that had the quote ' **Sexy Trash** ' handwritten across the chest to his teammates.

"Oh this is just ridiculous." Tala huffed impatiently.

' _I bet Kai wishes he was a fly on the wall right now. What a bastard.'~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much **WereChasingMavericks** and **NoEarlyBird**! You gorgeous girls have given me so much help and inspiration for this fic, it's insane. I owe another big thank you to the people who have been reviewing and reading this fic. I even have some support growing on Wattpad now, which is still at baby steps xD. But I'm working on it. Have a nice evening guys - **Granger~**


	6. xmas special

**Dressing The Bladebreakers  
.Xmas Spin Off.**

 **Challenge** : Set a timer for five minutes and then write like crazy.

 _*Crackles knuckles*_

 _Bring it on!~_

xXx

"I still think they could have added GIANT in the phrasing of my Christmas jumper." Bryan was pulling down on the clothing item to show it off to the other bladers whom were sitting in the dojo lounge. "I mean, I love the whole ' **suck on my candy cane** ' choice of words..."

"Pfft I don't understand how Bryan and Kai got a Christmas jumper and I haven't. My girlfriend needs firing." Tyson sulked as he sat fiddling with his Dragoon beyblade in his hands. "I mean, Lyla even took ten minutes out of her busy lifestyle to create a design for her boyfriend, yet my girlfriend won't."

"I wish she didn't." Kai thought out loud as he glanced his crimson eyes down to his jumper, which stated the cheeky phrase: ' **Unwrap me.** '

Max and Ray had been chuckling at the jumper designs for the past two days now, especially as they could tell that their captain seemed to be so uncomfortable with the provocative designs. Still, they were awaiting for the fashion designers to get back to them on their own material. Max was secretly getting a little impatient about the wait, yet Ray was ready to pretend that he'd never ' _recieved_ ' his in the post.

"Well, I can't wait to see what mine is going to say." Max mocked in a playful tone. "Hey, maybe it can feature a cute Rudolph."

"Yea, we've seen Lyla and Aurora's drawings. It's not happening unless you want Rudolph to look like hes drunk." Bryan mocked whilst wriggling his eyebrows. "Besides, I am never taking this jumper off until the spring time. I'm going to convince Tala to place his on too."

The world champion twisted with irritation, "Huh? Tala has a jumper too?"

"Yea, but he has refused to show everyone what it says." Bryan sighed disappointedly, "He took the jumper out the box and just… disappeared for a week."

' _Pull on my naughty cracker.'~_


	7. Chapter 7

"And what type of blader is Aurora then?" Max asked curiously, "Come on Tyson, what category would you put your girlfriend in?"

"She's in the happy-go-lucky category." Tyson folded his arms and circled his head in a heavy motion. "Did I tell you that her and Lyla have just signed a deal with a top clothing brand? Seriously, the girls are now richer than me now! It's crazy."

The dark haired Asian male then crossed his arms and he nodded negatively, "Richer than you? I think you're over exaggerating here Tyson." He really couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially as Tyson had sponsorship deals to advertise their products on the television.

Max chuckled lightly, but that laugh soon faded away quickly when he realised when Tyson wasn't joking. The Granger pointed out his front window as the sound of a fast vehicle purred it's way outside his home.

"Is that... There's no mistaking that vehicle. It's a Ferrari!" Max rushed past his best friend to the front door. He eagerly opened the door to witness the sight of the two girls stepping out of the yellow race car. "Noooo way! That's awesome!"

Peeping his head past his American teammates blond shoulders, Ray's eyes widened when he too watched the two glamour girls strut up onto the scene. "They look like two girls who have just stepped out of your television." He muttered under his breath and shifted his attention over to all the fans who were rushing onto the scene.

One local child then squealed, "Wow! That car is SO lush! Who's is it?!"

But before the blonde female could open her mouth to brag - Tyson had seized the opportunity to impress these fans by rushing over to Aurora to snatch the carkeys out of her hands. "It's mine." He winked whilst leaning against the Ferrari.

"Damn Tyson! You're the boss!" Another complimented his idol with stars gleaming in his eyes, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

Lyla rolled her eyes and she placed her handbag onto her shoulder. "Thanks for the ride Aurora. I will catch up with you later to design more gear." She smiled sweetly before walking up the Dojo path to make her way inside - she was eager to see Kai, especially as he'd been so busy with his training and studies lately.

"Yea..." Aurora waved at her friend before turning her attention over to her boyfriend. The blonde bit down onto her glossed lip and she then stamped her boot onto his red converse'd feet. "You wish."

A gasp then flared out Tyson's throat and he swallowed his squeal. "Stop embarrassing me in front of my fans and let me take this car out for a test drive." He whispered back to her and gently reached out his free hand to grab her by the wrist - pulling her closer to his figure for a gentle hug.

"A test drive? You aren't insured on this bad boy. Plus, I don't think you can afford..."

"Aurora!" Tyson forced a smile on his face as the fans began to take pictures of the pair. "Just to the end of the road and back won't hurt."

The fashion designer then chuckled and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Fine, but if the police catch you, I am not bailing you out. I will just design you a t-shirt saying - Jail Rocking Blader. All the boys in prison will then acknowledge your pretty ass." Aurora teased whilst cracking a smile for the flashing cameras.

"I love you too babe." Tyson sarcastically concluded the conversation, "But no seriously, we are sharing that car."

"I'm coming with you guys!" Max insisted and rushed over to the couple, "I know some abandoned airfields. It will be the perfect location to test out this beast. Are you coming Ray!?"

A heavy sigh then left the Drigger wielder's chest and he shrugged carelessly, "Well, why not? I feel like I'd be missing out on something fun here. So lets go." He stated whilst casually strolling over to the group.

 **xXx**

"I think you need a holiday. You are biting your bottom lip and you are looking tired, Kai."

The soft voice instantly caught the Hiwatari's attention. He lowered the pen in his hand and he shifted his attention away from the desk to glance over to the doorway. "How can you talk about holidays when you have just been on one." The Russian asked in a blunt tone as he skimmed his crimson eyes onto his girlfriends new appearance - she looked so well, yet so tired.

"Holiday? No Kai. That trip to France was nothing more than business." Lyla then sat down onto Tyson's bed and she smiled elegantly, "It was really strange because the Majestic's had all their top lawyers in the meeting with us and they were reading over all the paperworks and contracts to make sure that nobody was coning the other."

Kai rolled his eyes and he spun the chair around to face her, "How was my lawyer?" He asked with a sly grin slowly crawling up into the corners of his mouth.

"Oh she was amazing. That woman really kept everyone on her toes." Lyla laughed, "You can see how Voltaire has managed to avoid some jail time. She somehow twisted everything into her favour and it was so interesting to watch."

 _'That's a relief.'_ \- The raven haired blader thought to himself. _'That woman has got me out of a few law suits too!'_

But that conversation soon died out when Lyla bravely shifted off the bed to then sit her figure across her boyfriends lap. "But I couldn't wait to come home to see you again. I have missed you so much." She softly admitted before casually blushing about the soft kiss that Kai had placed onto her cheek.

"I missed you too Lyla and you look tired too by the way."

"Well, everyone has gone out, sooo..."

"No. I'm not doing it in Tyson's bedroom."

 **The End~**


End file.
